Demi Gods And Dragon Riders
by Techyon
Summary: What would happen if the demigods we all know and Love , stumbled though time . And found themselves in an entirely different world, with Dragons, Elves, Dwarfs. And most impressive of all Dragon Riders! (This is the continued/new version)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Arrival

I own NOTHING of Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Inheritance Cycle.

This story is started by SkittleZxxover, and he/she stopped it, so I asked if I could finish it and got permission to do so. So credits go to him/her (I don't know which…) for the first few chapters and the idea. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_It was a normal night at camp Half-blood, It had been a week since the titan's army had been defeated, Luke and so many others had given their lives. The door to the Big House opened and out walked Rachel Elizabeth Dare the new Oracle of Delphi. She was dressed in paint covered jeans and a ratty art t-shirt, at her side strapped to her leg was a celestial bronze dagger. Her normally green eyes looked glazed over, as the always did when she was in Oracle mode. She made her way over to the forest. She walked for 10 minutes and ended up near a pile of rocks known as Zeus's fist. Rachel placed her hand

on a not on one side and began to chant in ancient Greek.

All around her the colors seam to blend together then reform into a different scene. She was standing next a huge camp, it was midday and the shouts of people filled the air. She started at a brisk walk seaming to not see any of the strange looks that were through her way. She finally stopped in front of a huge red tent near the center of the camp. "Halt! Who goes there?" A commanding voice said. The Man who spoke was tall in full battle armor, and was backed by a Dwarf and a strange looking creature known as a Urgal. They looked at her, they had never seen cloths or a dagger of the make. She smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile more of a ancient, mysterious smile. There was a flash of green and the man and his companions were on the ground unconscious. She walked in. Inside a tall dark skinned women sat at a high backed chair, in front of her stood three people . One was a tall dark haired elf with emerald eyes dressed in black and a sword at her side. The next a lady looked timeless with unruly hair that curled around her shoulders. At her side sat a Werecat , that looked indifferent to the goings on. The last was a man, brown hair and eyes with a blue sword. He was fairer then any human, and more ruged then ant Elf. Looking through the hole in the tent flap was a giant Sapphire dragon. Who leaned forward ready to pounce , if the strange girl should prove hostile.

They all stared at her, never had anyone ever entered the tent unannounced. The Red haired girl inspected them all then turned to the man named Eragon. Green mist billowed out her mouth and a raspy voice came from her lips. "I am the Spirit of Delphi, Oracle to Apollo slayer of the mighty pythons. Heed to these words, as they concern your life, and all those you hold dear.

For the time has come for our worlds to collide,

For the gods to show there true names and not hide,

Ten people will come with powers unknown,,

Your enemies will fight warriors of bone,

Attack the dark gates this you must do,

Only your choices will see our worlds through.

She then collapsed on the floor. With them continuing to stare.

Eragon P.O.V

We'd been in negotiations for a while now, with people coming in thanking us and everything else. 'At least its over now' Saphira said. Before I could agree with her we heard Jormandurs voice through the tent flap. "Halt! who goes there?" silence. Then we heard Jormandurs and 2 others fall to the ground. My hand flew to my sword, as did Aryas, but Angela just rocked back and forth on her heels. The tent flap opened and in walked a strangely dresses girl. She seemed to be wearing a tunic, and her trousers were covered in strange color of oil or ink. Strapped to her leg was a dagger that seemed to be made of glowing bronze. Her hair was red and her eyes glowed of green poison. She looked us over and her eyes landed on me. Then green mist issued from her mouth and twisted around her form like slithered like snakes. Her voice sounded as if it three people spoke with one voice. "I am the Spirit of Delphi, Oracle to Apollo, slayer of the mighty pythons. Heed these words as they concern your life, and all those you hold dear. Her three voices seam to search the sky then she began to speak.

For the time has come for our worlds to collide,

For the gods to show there true names and not hide,

Ten people will come with powers unknown,

Your enemies will fight warriors of bone,

Attack the dark gates this you must do,

Only your choices will see our worlds through.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Friend of my Heart

I own NOTHING of Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Inheritance Cycle.

This story is started by SkittleZxxover, and he/she stopped it, so I asked if I could finish it and got permission to do so. So credits go to him/her (I don't know which…) for the first few chapters and the idea. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

26m ago Chapter 1 part 2

What was she talking about? Before any of us could say a word she collapsed to the floor, and the green mist dissipated around her. Nasuada was first to recover. "Is she alright?" She asked sounding slightly shaken. I walked over to her and put my hand on her neck. Where, (thank whatever gods there might be ) a pulse beat. "Yes, I think so." I said. Lifting her gently up and placing her on a chair. "Well, apparently we have a prophecy on our hands. Made by a real Oracle." It was Angela who spoke. Seaming to think this ordinary. Solombum walked over towards the girl and looked at her. Tilting his head back and forth. Arya looked unsure. "Strange, I have never met a true Oracle. But what of this prophecy, surely when she wakes she'll be able in greater detail tell us it meant." Angela shook her head. "Tricky thing with Oracles, when they make a prophecy there never truly in there right mind. And I have never heard of one calling it self the Oracle to Apollo. Who ever that is. And she specifically made this prophecy to Eragon, which means that it has something to do with him. Its never wise to ignore and Oracle or there warnings." She said. Nasuada nodded then laced her fingers together. Her expression thoughtful.

At that second the girl stirred from her position on the chair. She clutched her head groaning slightly, massaging her temples. "Oh Gods! I need some Tylenol." Her voice sounding singular and normal. She blinked a few times her eyes going wide when she saw us. She leapt to her feet with surprising speed and ease and reached for her dagger. "Who are you and where am I?" She demanded. Her eyes resembled Aryas only more alive and alight. I raised my arms slowly. "Its alright, I am Eragon Shadeslayer. Saphira brightscales. This is The Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden. Arya ambassador for the elves, and Angela the Herbalist." She looked at us. " That answers one question what about the second? Where am I?" I grinned a little. She was just as sharp as any elf I had met. "You are in the Varden Camp." Nasuada answered. Then seamed to catch herself. "Perhaps we should be asking you why you are here, And why you have just given a prophecy to Eragon." I...I just what?" The girl seemed to have trouble finding the right words. See I told you, Oracles are very tricky beings. Said Angela ."What ever I told you was meant for you and I really don't know what I said anyway, so don't ask. said the strange girl. Answering the question that Eragon was about to ask. "Wait what did I say?"

At that very moment , a solider barged in out of breath. "MY ...Lady...The Laughing Men have returned ...and in greater numbers then before. Nasuada rose from her chair. "Thank you, would you please go calling all our troops to the front line." He gave a quick salute then ran off. "I and Saphira must go." I said. "And I myself must leave." Arya added. "Go. I can not go because of my arms, but tell the soldiers my spirit goes with them." Eragon and Arya nodded. Just as they were leaving the tent they heard The Oracle speak in a low alien voice.

"So it has begun. And Right after the last one ended." Eragon had no time to dwell on her words as he ran over to Saphira climbed up on her four leg on to the saddle. Once air born he saw a great many laughing men sieging the few varden warriors rallied. Though on closer inspection it showed five beautiful women fighting in the front lines. Eragon blinked there were every bit as beautiful as an elf, even more so in some ways. But there's eyes were blood red, teeth exposed to show the two inch fangs. And there legs ... on one side was a donkey leg, on the other was one made entirely of silver. One of the strange creatures leapt at a Solider and sunk her fangs into his neck. His cry was cut off midscream.

Eragon landed just behind the Varden lines. He looked to Saphira, "Shall we dance friend of my heart?" he asked her. She growled "Lets" Then they melded minds. Making it impossible to determine who was breathing fire, and who was swinging the sword. Eragon felt his wards at work as attack after attack was through his was. When all of a sudden the tide of battle swept them apart. "Saphira!" Eragon yelled when he came to realize this. "Now now little Rider. Don't ya want to stay and talk?" A cold voice from behind him said. He whirled around to find himself face to face with one of the strange creatures. He stepped back and raised his sword in defense. Her smile turned into a snarl as he put the blade between himself and her. "Well if that's not rude," She said as she began to circle him. "But don't worry little Rider I only wish to talk, after all why waste such young handsomeness with battle?" Eragon tried to ignore her words but they seemed to float into his mind, drilling them into place. "Oh why fight me rider? When we could be friends? Maybe more?" As she said this she inched forward. Little by little closing the gap between them. She was almost upon him when Saphira's voice rang in his head. "Eragon, wake up!" The creature pounced just as he shouted "Brisingr" The women screamed as one of her arms burst into flames. Clutching her arm she screamed. "Gag! for this I will drink your blood! For I am an Empousai, servant of Hecate, Dark magic formed from animal, silver, and ghost. We lived to feed on the blood of living creatures! And like all monsters you kill us and we'll reform and come back!" She began laughing manically when I chopped off her head. Breathing heavily I looked. The battle was still raging around us. I took a deep breath and through myself back into battle. The tide of war was against us. No matter how many I killed more came to take their place. I felt a great wave of sorrow engulf me and Saphira both. And before I could stop myself I was yelling in both mind and voice a plea for all those who hated Galbatorix and the empire.

I yelled, a loose cry of anger, wraith, sorrow, and a deep determination to see the day through. My voice was echoed a thousand time louder in Saphiras roar. And it seemed to echo not only in this world, but in another as well.

Percy P.O.V

One week since the fall of Kronos and everyone seemed to be handling it with gusto. Everyone at camp felt it was important to continue with regular camp stuff like capture the flag. The night was filled with anticipation, and excitement for the game. This was going to be the greatest Capture the flag game of the century , because the hunters of Artemis decided to stick around and recover from the great saving of the world battle. That happened little less than a week ago. And as the tradition called for a full out Hunters vs. Campers Capture the Flag Game was buzzing with anticipation.

I was strapping my armor on when I noticed something kind of weird. Usually Rachel would eat at the main table next to Chiron. But tonight she was no were to be seen. I started looking around but still couldn't see her anywhere?

"Hey Seaweed Brain, lost something?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I whirled around, and saw one of the most beautiful being to ever grace the planet. Annabeth was standing not two feet away from me waving my sword Riptide around the middle of the mess hall grinning at me. "Hey how did you…" . I started to say but was immediately shut up by how close she was, "You just need to keep a closer eye on your stuff Seaweed Brain." She started to pull away but I put my arms around her, holding her in place. "Maybe I shouldn't have such a sneaky girlfriend, you'll be sneaking off with my wallet next." I said with fake worry dripping from my voice. "But you love me anyways." She said stand up on tip toe and giving me a slight peck on the lips. Before I could bend down and kiss her more a harsh amused voice boomed in and said." Come on you two, either get suited for capture the flag or get a room!" Everyone laughed who was in ear shoot, I blushed. So did Annabeth, which only made me want to kiss her more.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3: A Witty Tongue

I own NOTHING of Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Inheritance Cycle.

This story is started by SkittleZxxover, and he/she stopped it, so I asked if I could finish it and got permission to do so. So credits go to him/her (I don't know which…) for the first few chapters and the idea. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1 part 3

Before I left the tent to head for the forest Annbeth pulled me to the side the right side of the tent. "Annabeth what the..." I stared to say she put her fingers to her lips and said. Percy I had a really strange dream two nights ago and it really freaked me out. I nodded. Demigods normally have bad dreams about things that were happening around them. I knew that from experience. "Then I had another dream last night , and the fates told me that something is going to happen tonight , that will change the way we look at reality . They also said keep an open mind ?" I nodded again. When It comes to dreams, fates, and other ancient powerful beings. Its usually a good Idea to listen to them. I was about to answer when the same voice that had shouted in the Mess Hall "So did you decide to get a room or what?" I whirled around drawing Rip tide on reflex, there stood the King of shadows himself Nico di Angelo. "Nico! I nearly stabbed you in the gut!" I said re capping my sword. "Happy you didn't. Capture the flag is about to start." He practaly yelled, then ran off after some Hermes kids that he had become friends with.

After an hour of running, dodging , stabbing. Neither side was any closer to finding the other side's flag. I turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth tell the Ares cabin to attack from the rear and Distract-..." I heard mournful, sorrowfilled, yell of torment rip through the air, almost unintelligible from the roar of some great beast. A few campers and hunters clutched there heads as in rang through out the forest. Sounding like a hundred life times of sorrow. Though it was hard to pinpoint it seamed to be coming from Zeus' fist. I made my way over to it followed by a few others. I carefully reached out with the tip of my sword and touched a knot in one of the bigger stones.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico, Thalia, Gover, Travis and Conner Stoll, Clarisse, Will Solace, and some kid I didn't know.

"To quote Han Solo 'I got a bad feeling about this." Nico said.

"Always the ray of sunshine, Nico," I muttered.

I placed my hand on the boulders, my hand felt a little tingly. "Blaaah, I agree with Nico, This doesn't feel right." Gover said. I knew what they meant. I had a strange feeling of impending doom, like I hadn't had enough of that already.

"Percy, I don't think it's a good idea to go poking around a pile of rocks that just yelled at us."

Thalia said but didn't try to stop me. I felt an urge to put my hand on knot in the boulder. As soon as I did I regretted it.

"Wow!" I yelled as the colors around me blended themselves together. Now,

Normally, when you blend colors together they turn into a black blob. But this wasn't anything like that. They seemed to meld with each color staying that same, then separated and became finer and bright then changed ever so slightly. Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of a forest glade.

"Okay, Note to self: Never hang out at Zeus's fist again." I stated before real

Panic replaced my shock. Where the heck was I?

These were not the woods of Camp Half-blood. I felt like someone was watching me. On instinct I hit the button on my new watch that Tyson had given me. It was a round shield, with picture of everyone of my quests. ( Pictures on shield are the same ones as seen on books. )

"Halt! There are 15 of the Vardens best archers with me. One step they'll fire."

I heard a strong commanding voice say. I immediately did not like whoever was talking to me. Out stepped a very beautiful, very tall woman. Black hair, and emerald eyes.

Her face was angular like a cats and her ears were slightly pointed. I admit it she was hot, but her manner was all business. Again I didn't like her, where was the life in this lady. She looked me over. Taking note that I was dressed in full Greek battle armor with a slightly glowing sword and shield. I don't think I gave the " I come in peace " impression.

She had a bow slung over her shoulder along with a quiver of arrows.

At her hip was a sword, she was completely decked out in black leather armor. Which was highly intimidating.

"If you do not want to be destroyed then I recommend you come quietly." She said.

Okay she looked like a daughter of Aphrodite but acted like a daughter of Athena. Try as I might I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"First off, what in Hades is the Varden? Secondly, I come in peace." I stated. She glared at me like I was an annoying fly she wanted to swat.

With inhuman speed she pulled out her sword, I blinked as I felt the cold metal touch my throat. I knew it couldn't hurt me because of the curse of Achilles. I thought it best to keep that bit of information to myself. And tried my best to look scared.

"Come, or die." She said then just to keep me on my toes.

"But if you try anything your last sensation will be of my blade cutting your throat." True to her word 15 men dressed in green so they would blend in better with the scenery.

As we marched down I hill I heard someone yelp. "Aghhhhhhhh," Everyone whirled around drawing there swords. Out of the forest and down the hill to where we stood rolled Nico. Black armor, sword made of stygian iron strapped to his side, Helmet shaped like a skull.

"Oh Styx! That hurt." He said sitting up. Rubbing his shoulder, he looked around and seamed to register the fact that I, along with 16 strangers was watching him.

"Hey Nico, fancy meeting you here." I said casually walking over and helping him up. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about hellhounds. He glanced over to the strange people with there swords still drawn glaring at us.

"Hmm Percy, did you by any chance upset the locals in some way? Cause they sure don't look to pleased to see us."

He said in a matter of fact tone. Like I upset people on a daily bassis . ( come to think of it , I do) .

The strange pointy eared lady said something to quite for me to hear, but immediately the soldier's around her drew there bows and aimed at us.

"Drop your weapons, and you both will not be harmed. Come I grow impatient." Nico looked at her incredulously, Nico barely took orders from me.

Before he could say anything that could get us killed, I nudged him hard in the ribs. He glared at me but seamed to get the message.

'Don't fight them, Not yet.' Very slowly he drew his sword and laid it on the grass in front of us. The lady nodded to one of the men who stepped forward and took Nico's sword. One of the other guys had mine along with my shield. I sighed. Just waiting for Riptide to return to my pocket.

We walked over another hill and I saw a huge camp, thousands of tents, smoke from fire billowed up from fires. As we entered the camp glances, people stopped to stare and whisper to there neighbor. I shrugged it off, and tried to ignore them. Nico glared evilly at anyone who he caught staring at him. And believe me when I say, Nico gives the glare of deaths itself. We finally stopped in front of one of the larger tents. I dark clothed women with hair to match stepped out.

"Trianna, I need your help to check their minds before I take them further into the Varden. "

The pointy eared women said. The other one nodded and said, "Of course Arya Drottningu."

Then looked Nico and me over. She stepped in front of Nico, the one called Arya stepped in front of me.

I felt an urge to run but stayed put. She raised her hand slightly and a look of concentration came over her face. I waited and waited but nothing happened. I glanced at Nico. He seamed bored to death. No pun intended. Arya opened her eyes and looked Nico and me over again. But this time she seamed more disturbed and slightly impressed then angry.

"Drop your shields."

She demanded. I looked at Nico, he shrugged and seamed at a lost for what to say. "Umm, you took my shield?" I said. She glared at me. I glared right back. This lady was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Where are you from?" She asked. I and swore the same time Nico did,

"USA? America?..." For a second she looked confused but the next there was no emotion what so ever, I figured I must have imagined it.

"Trianna, would you send word to Lady Nasuada and Eragon to meet me at Nasuada's tent in 5 minutes."

Arya said curtly, the other women nodded and her eyes lost focus. I shot a glance at Nico again. He was staring at them looking like he like nothing better than to give them both a good whack with his sword.

"Although this conversation is just as riveting as the last one could you please tellus where we are?"

I asked getting bored with the lack of answers. Arya barely gave me a second glance before she started walking towards the center of the camp, one the soldiers nudged me forward so I had no choice but to follow her. As me and Nico ran along trying to keep up with her brisk walk many people seemed to think it worth their time and energy to follow us. Once she finally stopped in front of a huge red tent there was a pretty big crowd behind us. Many of which were shouting as to why Arya had to complete strangers dressed for combat next to her.

There was A loud resounding 'Thud', it seemed to echo throughout the camp. 'Thud', there it was again,

'Thud' and a roar rang throughout the camp. I looked up and saw a huge, sapphire, dragon with a strange man riding in between two of the spikes on the crook of its back. Instead of running away screaming like normal humans everyone cheered and shouted things like, "Shadeslayer" "Argetlam". I shook my head, this placed was more whacked the downtown New York.

The dragon landed maybe ten feet away from us. As soon as It had touched down the guy on its back leaped nimbly off. He was wearing a sort of long sleeved shirt and a pair of sturdy trousers. At his side was buckled a wicked looking sword. His face looked somewhere between Arya-ish and Human-ish. His ears were also slightly pointed. His brown eyes bore into me and Nico.

Curiosity, weariness, and other emotions played on his face. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. He seem to emanate power... And I didn't like it . I could tell that this was aguy I wouldn't want as an enemy. Plus... you can only wear armor for so long before it starts to get hot, heavy, and a pain in the butt.

It may be close to fall in camp-half blood, but it was definitely mid-summer here. Don't believe me? Ask my sweat glades they'll tell ya.

"Who are you? And why do you where such strange armor?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice. I didn't know the people around here had humor, not after meeting Arya. Nico gave him an evil glare only a son of Hades could give, then folded his arms across his chest. The dragon guy shuffled his feet looking uncomfortable under Nico's glare then quickly hid it under a mask of calm acceptance.

"Listen dude, we don't know your name, how you got the dragon to carry you around like a horse, and with all the arrows, swords, spears, and other lethal weapons pointed at us, I really don't feel the need to spill my guts." I said. Sarcasm practically dripping from my voice like maple syrup from my moms homemade blue pancakes. The dragon growled at me then glared with a evil eye I'd seen on most monsters. The "I'm gonna eat you if you say one more word" glare.

"You have a witty tongue, I would normally admire, but not when concerning Saphira."

I look up at the Saphira dragon. _Saphira? What kind of name was that?_ "And I am Eragon Shadeslayer." He said. If he was expecting a reaction he wasn't getting one. I had seen to many weird and sick things. The dragon leaned her head down as to look at us more closely.

"Where are you from hatchlings? And don't lie." I heard a deep growling voice echo through my head. If not for many conversations with horses, and sea creatures I would have seriously been weirded out. I don't know what I would have said but I heard a familiar girls voice say from behind me.

"Percy? Nico?" I was tackled hugged by none other then Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Rachel?" I stammered. She released me and hugged Nico. "Hey you guys how'd you get here?" she asked. I was about to answer when she put her finger up. "Wait, hold that thought." She turned to Arya, and the rest of the crowd.

"These guys are friends who are here to help us, go back to doing whatever you were doing, nothing to see here."

The crowd, looked at her as if they didn't believe a word of that but left. "Why do they listen to you?" I asked.

She smiled and said with gusto.

"Because they know what an Oracle is and don't want bad fortune to fall upon them." I rolled my eyes. Like Rachel would actually curse someone. "So how did you get here?" I asked. Before she could answer we heard a loud definite roar erupted from the south side of the camp. And some all to familiar figures running our way.


	4. Chapter 2: Arya's POV

Arya P.O.V (Rewind back to when she met Percy and Nico! )

Though these forsest were full of life My heart ached for my home in the evergreen forest of Du Weldenvarden. How the birds would sing in the mits of high summer.

I scolded my self for letting my mind wander,and I quietly singled the other scouts forward.

We had been on the look out for any sign of Galbatorix soliders. Ever since the battle of Fienster. My eyes glanced back and forth taking every detail of the surrounding forest. There was a slight disturbance in the air, like a powerful spell had been cast.

A young man seam stumble out of thin air, his head whipping back in forth in a slight daze. "Note to self : Never hangout at Zeus fist again." He said, To no one in particular. 'Zeus' I rolled the name over in my mind. Perhaps it was a word from the ancient Language that I had never heard, in any case it seamed to hold power. I took note of the strangers appearance. He was dressed in strange armor. A helmet covered most of his face, His eyes were bright green the color of the Sea. A strange aura seamed to surround him, an aura of power. A scent of the ocean was in the breeze. As if he felt my gaze he touched a knob on a strange device on his wrist. A large polished shield appeared. Inscribed on it were strange images, all showing a different setting.

I nodded to the other scouts and they drew their bows. "Halt! Their are 15 of the Vardens Best archers with me. One step and they'll fire." I called stepping out into the open. I saw his eyes widen. I doubted he would pose much of a threat. But he held his sword as only a master could. But he made no move to drop it. "If you do not wish to be destroyed then I recommend you come quietly. I said after a few moments. AT my words he rolled his eyes. He did not seam to understand that I would not hesitate in cutting out his throat, if he showed any ill intentions. " First what in Hades is the Varden? Secondly I come in Peace." He said. Disrespect plain in his voice. And something else I had heard other young humans use, I think they call it sarcasm.

I drew my sword and had at his throat before he had a chance to react. He blinked, fear was his eyes though it appeared forced. "Come or Die." I said simply. " "But if you try anything your last sensation will be of my blade cutting your throat, " I added. I nodded an 15 other scouts stepped out of the brush. As we were making our way down the hill a muffled yell sounded behind us. As we turned I saw a small figure rolling down the hill. "Oh Styx! That hurt." He said getting up and looking around while massaging his shoulder. "Hey Nico, fancy meeting you here." The other stranger said walking over to the boy named Nico and helping him stand.

"Hmm Percy, did you by any chance upset the locals in some way? Cause they sure don't look to pleased to see us." Nico said, his dark eyes darting from face to face, landing on me but immediately turned away. The brief glimpse of his eyes sent a chill up my spine. His eyes held mystery & a cold sort power seamed to radiate off him the same as the other, Percy. "Draw weapons. Their might be more" I whispered.

"Drop your weapons, and you both will not be harmed. I am growing impatient" I said with as much authority as I could muster, while still keeping my annoyance and anger in check. The child Nico was about to say something when Percy elbowed him in the ribs. Nico carefully placed his sword on the grass in front of him. Though he did it most unwillingly. I nodded to one of the archers and he carefully bent down and picked it up.

The grass where it had lain had begun to die around it, though over looked by mortal eyes.

As we walked over the last hill,separating us from the Varden camp, I reached out with my mind and signaled Triana that we were coming.

As we entered the camp I saw many humans turn our way, I was used to on lookers but the strangers Percy, and Nico seamed uncomfortable with the attention. We stopped in front of Trianna tent, lead member of Du Vrangr Gata. Sensing our presence she stepped out. Her eyes sizing up the strangers.

"Trianna, I need your help to check there minds before I take them further into the Varden. " I stated. She nodded continuing to look at Percy and Nico curiously. "Of course Arya Drottningu." She replied, positioning herself in front of Nico. As I did the same to Percy. I stretched my mind out.

His mind was much like trying to get through a maze, when I thought I was getting somewhere I would Immediately hit a dead end. Though there were a few images that I would catch a glimpse of. But they were blurry and undefined. Opening my eyes I stared at Percy and Nico with new curiosity and mistrust. "Drop your Shields." I commanded. The strangers exchanged glances, Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm, you took my shield?" The one named Percy said, stupidly. I glared at him, only a human could be so impertinent. He returned my glare full force. "Where are you from?" I questioned them. measuring their answer. "USA? America?" Came to replies. Confusion stoll across my face but was just as quickly gone. "Trianna, would you send word to Lady Nasuada and Eragon to meet me at Nasuada's tent in 5 minutes." I stated. She nodded. The one Named Nico looked very irritated. "Although this conversation is just as riveting as the last one could you please tell us where we are?" Percy asked. His eyes betrayed his impatience. I began walking towards the center of the camp, they followed after being pushed by the archers.

As we walked I let my mind wander back to their strange entrances. And almost against my will thought of the prophecy that had been given.

For the time has come for our worlds to collide,

For the gods to show there true names and not hide,

Ten people will come with powers unknown,

Your enemies will fight warriors of bone,

Attack the dark gates this you must do,

Only your choices will see our worlds through.

I did not notice the throng of people following us until we arrived at Nasuada's tent. A familiar thud echoed through out the camp. Looking to the sky I saw Saphira flying gracefully through the sky, and on her back was Eragon. My emotions toward him were unclear. But I pushed these thoughts aside as they landed. I felt Eragon's conscious brush gently against mine. 'Greetings Eragon and Saphira.' I thought. 'Greeting Arya.' Came Eragons reply. Saphira nodded in my directions her eyes fixed on the strangers behind me. 'Who are they?' She thought taking in their strange appearance. Before I could reply Eragon approached them. "Who are you? And why do you where such strange armor?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice. Percy was the one to reply.

"Listen dude, we don't know your name, how you got the dragon to carry you around like a horse, and with all the arrows, swords, spears, and other lethal weapons pointed at us, I really don't feel the need to spill my guts." He said. Not seaming to care about offending him.

"You have a witty tongue, I would normally admire, but not when concerning Saphira." Eragon said. Though It was easy to tell he was more amused then angry. 'Saphira lowered her head so that she was staring at them face to face. Under her glare they seamed slightly uncomfortable, but kept eye contact. A feat which many others had failed. "And I am Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon stated.

"Where are you from hatchlings? And don't lie." Saphira said. Allowing all in the room to hear. Percy and Nico look uncomfortable .

They and small cry of delight sounded . And before anyone new what was happening, Rachel the so called Oracle to Apollo. Cried "Percy? Nico?" and through her arms around both of them.

Of course.I thought . The prophecy is starting to come true.


	5. Chapter 3: Steal or Stoll?

Chapter 3  
Percy P.O.V

"Oh, Styx!" I cursed for what felt like the hundreth time that day, as I saw Connor and Travis Stoll. Dragging Clarisse behind them in a attept to get way from their pursuers. "I"ll Kill you!" Clarisse shrieked weather at the Stoll brothers, or at their chaser I don't know, I was to busy gaping like an idiot at the monsters runing after them.

There was about 10 to 12 of them, shortest one was 7 feet tall and giant rams horn sticking out the sides of there heads. I blinked hoping that everything would dissapear and I'd be in my cabin. No such luck. Connors eyes widened when he saw Nico, Rachel and I.

"PERCY!" He yelped and started dragging Clarisse in our direction. Nico jumped the guard holding his sword and punched him in the gut. When the guy doubled over in pain he grabbed his sword just as Travis ducked behind me. Of course that caused the soliders to surround us with weapons raised at our throats.

"Hey Percy, how's it going? Nice place right? Can't say much about the locals!" Travis said examaning a spear pointed so close to his face that his eyes crossed. "What did you do?" I all but yelled at them. Everyone was staring at us, out of the corner of my eye I saw Saphira annoyed that we had avoided her question. And it could be my imagination but she looked hungry. The big monsters had slowed to a sort of walk / jog looking ready to rip our throats out.

Travis sighed, "It all started when we followed the yellow brick road-" But stopped when Connor whacked him upside the head. Eragon looked confused, while Arya looked impassive. Saphira snorted releasing a small puff of smoke, right next to Connors exposed head. "Holy Hermes!" Connor yelled jumping back and patting his head. "My head's on fire!"

Eragon burst out laughing he didn't seamable to stop himself. Arya gave him a courious look, and I started cracking up too. Soon almost everyone with a sense of humor was laughing, so everyone but Nico, Arya and the monsters were laughing. Instead Nico face palmed his forhead with his sword free hand.

Rachel hiccuped a bit, and turned to the monsters. "You can confront Clarisse on you injured pride later." She stated. Standing as tall as she could showing her neck. The head monster said something that to me sounded like gibberish but the goons turned around and headed back. "I heard 'Grunt-grunt-grr." Nico said in a deadpanned voice. I snickered.

"Is there a reason you are talking out side my tent?" A female voice spoke fom behind me. Looking over I saw a tall dark skined women in a long emerald green dress. The arms of the dress had been cut at the elbow to show a bunch of bandges wraped around her for-arms.

She gave off a regal air, and proud posture. "My Lady," one of the surrounding guards said, bowing a bit before speaking. "These, starngers have been found wandering in the surrounding area, Miss Rachel seams to know them." The Ladies dark brown eyes turned questioningly towards Rachel; who gave her a winning smile.

"Yes, I know them Lady Nasuada, thay are friends of mine from my own...*erm*...land." She stated ackwardly. The Nasuada lady raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. "Bring them in." She said. Turning on her heel, and gracefully walking back inside. I glanced at Clarisse, she had been unsually quiet for the past few minutes, she was glaring at a spear being pointed at her. I pitied the sap holding it.

"Move!" A voice snapped and someone poked me in the back. No need to tell me twice. As we walked inside the tent I saw a large oak-wood desk, and matching high back chair. Nasuada women had sat down and was examining us. I shifted my weight from foot to foot ackwardly.

She then turned to the rest of the people crowded around the tent. "Who found them?" She questioned the group at large. "I did Lady Nasuada," Arya said stepping forward. "One was wandering in the woods, and another rolled down a hill." Nico got an innocent look on his face when Arya looked at him.

"The other three came running through the camp being chased by the Urgals, and we still don't know why." Nasuada looked at us again before saying, "You have caused great chaos in the Varden, you insulted the Urgals; whos allegence is already wavering, and done so with in minutes."

"Those things are called Urgals? Looked and smelled like dung to me." Clarisse stated, sneering at the two Urgals behind us. "Clarisse, Shut up!" I whispered. Though it seamed like everyone heard me. "It appears you have no respect for your captors." Eragon said with faint surprise.

"Wait... were captured? I thought I was having a freak nightmare!" Travis said looking, heartbroken. "If your dreaming, then were all the same dream." Connor said. "I'm not, if this were a dream then Annabeth would be here." "PERCY!" "What? Wait, I'm dreaming now."

A solider came bursting through the tent, stopped, gave a hasty bow to the room at large before gasping out, A batlion of about 200 hundrend foot solders are marching from the west bank. And behind them are ... " The guy shiverd and continued . " About 40 armored creatures. The men are starting to manic." Nasuada arose from her high back chair all business. "Draw our people back, give them a wide berth." She fixed her gaze on us. "Our these creatures from your world too?" I shrugged. "How am I suppose to-"

"Perceus Anthony Jackson get your butt over here!" 'BOOM' the earth shook, with about 5,000 volts of electricity. Thalia must be doing her daughter of Zeus thing. "Look, let us go help, and we'll explain once there dead!" "I will hold you to that. Young warrior. " Nasuada said glancing over to Eragon. "Saphira and I will go with you . Were not about to let you have all the fun." He stated grinning .

Saphira growled her agreement.

"Fine! Just don't go getting in our way!" Clarisse, snapped. As she ran out of the tent, that Stoll brothers following close behind. Nico watch them run off before shrugging and sprinting after them. Leaving me to deal with everyone else. "Get in your way?" I hard Saphira growl inside my head.

"Saphira-" "Thats not what she meant." I said, cutting him off. "It takes a while for Clarisse to warm up to anybody, even on the best of terms." I said dashing out hoping they wouldn't follow.

This attack was going to be complicated enough, without adding a giant blue lizard to the equation. Unfortunately luck sucks in two worlds, because Eragon soon caught up with me. "So," he said hardly panting at all,. The j***. "What are we fighting exactly?" "No idea, sure we'll find out soon. Where's your Dragon?" "Saphira and I thought it best if she got an aerial view of the battle before joining us."

Finding the battle was easy enough, all Eragon, and I had to do was run in the opposite direction of everyone else. People were plowing down tents, and each other in their rush to get away.

As we exited the ring of tents . Eragon stiffened, murmured something in a strange language and unsheathed his sword. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Eragon raised and eyebrow as he saw my sword appear out of nowhere, but didn't comment.

I let out an impressed whistle when I saw his. It was a blue, hand and a half sword of pure destruction. It was so grand, I almost ask why Eragon would fight with such a beautiful sword. It should be in a museum or something. But didn't comment , we had more things to worry about. In the distance I heard men screaming , laughing , and to my right I heard . "Die son of Poseidon!"


	6. Chapter 4: What did you tell him!

Percy P.O.V

I gave a yelp as I dodged a sword swing, looking up from my crouching position I saw a dreacena. She smiled evilly and gave a wild lunge, I rolled and saw Eragon paired her b*** with his own sword before stabbing her through her chest plate.

Surprisingly she disintegrated into dust. "Blasted demigods, DIE!" A Dracena yelled thrusting her sword at Nico, who blocked, and then swung at her in retaliation.

Looking around I saw my friends holding off 15 or so monsters, Clarisse had just finished off a hellhoud when another attacked, pinning her to the ground and opening its mouth to take a shunk out of her face. I ran over and kicked it in the snout before Clarisse could become a dog treat, Clarisse, using her hunting knife, stabbed it in the rib cage. It wipered in pain then disintegrated.

Panting she got up and grabbed her spear. "I didn't need your help! I could have taken care of it, Jackson!" She snapped glowering at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you could have." I drawled before turning back to the battle.

We now had 10 enemies left, Connor and Travis had taken to the air using their winged shoes that their Dad had given them (So i gave them flying shoes sue me!) as a gift for helping save Olympus.

"Anyone got a battle plan?" Travis shouted, trying to kick off a Dreacena that was hanging on to his ankle. "Do I look like Annabeth?" I shouted back. "Nah, for one your not smart enough for it seaweed brain." A familiar voice replied. I saw a hellhound disintegrate into nothing, the light shimmered and Annabeth appeared, bronze dagger in one hand, Yankees cap in the other.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked. Before I could reply I was knocked over by another Hellhound, it would have bitten my head off, if Eragon hadn't suddenly yelled, "Brisingr!" The hellhound burst into flames, and I was able to kick it off.

I sat there and watched it burn, my mouth hanging open like a fish. "Did you know he could do that?" Annabeth asked me in a small voice. I shook my head, still stunned by the sudden show of power.

Thalia was shooting arrows left in right, "About time you showed up!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry, had to stop and ask for directions." She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, 'Dumb boy.'

The battle was over everywhere else, Probably because Saphira had arrived and was blasting monsters to smithereens. The enemy decided that they'd prefer to live then face the wrath of an angry fire breathing lizard.

"Is it over?" Connor asked shakily, attempting helping Travis stand.

"Yes, 'hmmph', cowards." Clarisse mumbled cleaning monster dust off her spear.

"Why are they even here?" Nico wondered.

"Probably the same reason we are." Annabeth said. "And why are we here then Wise Girl?" Clarisse snarled.

"I...haven't figured that out yet." Annabeth admitted. Biting her lip in frustration.

Eragon made his way over to us, from where he'd been talking to Saphira. "Your friends ankle is broken." He stated. Pointing to Travis.

Who glared in his direction. "No freakin duh Einstein!" He snapped, then gritted his teeth when Conner (who was supporting him ) Almost dropped him.

After a spectacular display of Eragon setting Travis's ankle, Nico nearly getting punched in the face when he tried holding Travis down, we found our selves back in the red tent.

While that all was happening I filled Annabeth and Thalia in on everything that had happened so far. I could practically see the gears turning in Annabeths head.

"Well," She finally sighed as we again entered the tent. "Nice to see your still alive Seaweed Brain."

"Like some mystical dimension travel and a few monsters could kill me." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Just because you have the curse of Achilles doesn't make you invincible." She said.

"I know." I said honestly. "But it sure does help." "True." She said before turning her attention to Nasuada, and the others in the tent.

I recognized most of the people there, including Rachel, who came over and gave Annabeth a hug in welcome.

"It appears you all know somethings about our mysterious adversaries." Nasuada said, leaning against her high back chair.

"Damn straight we do." Clarisse muttered under her breath. "Clarisse!" Annabeth snapped.

"Well were in the middle of gods know where, surrounded by fire breathing geckos, insane pointy eared freaks, and on top of that we were just attacked by an army of monsters! And what do the people of this land do? They run to the hills 'yelling someone save us!' Because they're to damn lazy to do it themselves. Are we really going to play politics with them after all that? No, I have had enough of the Bull-&!%^$ let's figure out whats going on, then find a way back to camp!" Clarisse stated.

Silence greeted her statement. "And on that note," I said, "Why don't we begin with where in Hades are we?" "Why your in Aleglesia of course," A strange women with curly hair said.

"A land filled with, frogs, spirits, magic, humans, elves, dwarves, dragons, and some rather nasty turnips."

"Elves?" Connor whispered, his eyes flickering to Arya. "Like Santa's elves?" "Yea because Santa's elves carry swords, and are 6 ft tall!" Travis snapped at him.

"Turnips?" Nico mouthed to me. I shrugged before turning my attention back to the main conversation.

"It is also a land that has been under the terrine of the so called 'King' Galbatorix for almost a hundred years." Nasuada added, glaringly lightly at the curly haired women.

"So the Varden is like a resistance group or something?" Travis asked.

"Resistance, Rebellion, we prefer to think of it as a DE-throning of a unworthy ruler to the seat of power." Nasuada said.

She then launched into a huge explanation on how Galbay, ( Lets face it Galbatorix is a mouth full), was pretty much one of the most evil beings in the world, and how it was the Vardens mission to over-throw said king, and establish a better government. With the aid of Elves, Dwarves, Werecats, and something called an Urgal.

"So if this evil man has been around for so long and has done so many horrible things, why haven't you tried to over-throw him sooner? Why wait a hundred years?" Percy questioned.

"We have tried many times to overthrow him," Arya said. "But it is only recently that another dragon rider has arisen forth to challenge him."

"A Dragon Rider?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Eragon said, before he went into a lengthy explanation on how the Dragon rider came to be, there purpose, and how Galby had murdered every last one of them, and kept the 3 known dragon eggs in his vault. Until the Varden managed to steal one, and how it had wound up choosing him as her Rider.

"Well...that's...that's quite a story." I said. "I don't believe it." Thalia stated. "You got a better explanation?" Nico demanded.

"Yes I do actually. It is I ate to much BQ lastnight and am having one of the strangest non-demigod dreams ever."

"I can assure you this is not a dream." Nasuada said. "If it were, i would have hoped to have awoken from it long ago."

"This is really happening Thalia." Rachel said solemnly. "I know, I've been here for 3 days already."

"Three day?s! How could you have been missing for 3 days! We would have noticed!" Travis protested.

"Not if time works differently here!" Rachel replied. "It's like Narnia, once your here you have no idea on how times working back home!"

"But if that's true..." Annabeth said slowly. "Then...then maybe..." "One step at a time Owl Head." Rachel said patting her arm.

"Back to the matter at hand." Arya said. "Oracle our these the some of the Hero's you spoke of?"

"Wait what?" I asked, staring at Rachel. "Rachel..." Nico began slowly. "Did...Did you happen to spout out a prophecy?"

"Well...maybe a little one." She confessed. "To who?" Thalia demanded.

"To him." Rachel said pointing at Eragon.  
"What have you told him?" Connor shouted, grabbing Rachel by the front of her shirt and shaking her.

"Only what I was supposed to! Now let go you perv!" She snapped pushing him away.

"What did the Prophecy say?" Annabeth asked. Fingering her dagger.

"For the time has come for our worlds to collide,

For the gods to show there true names and not hide,

Ten people will come with powers unknown,

Your enemies will fight warriors of bone,

Attack the dark gates this you must do,

Only your choices will see our worlds through."

Rachel finished.

"Our you some of the people it speaks of?" The Dark skinned guy asked.

"Well of course they are." Angela cackled. "Why else would they be here?"

"A true point Angela," Nasuada said. "But please tell me travelers. Where do you come from? And how do you the Oracle?"

Suddenly a loud crashed sounded behind me and I turned, my sword drawn only to see...


	7. Update 1

Hello, this is NOT a new chapter to the story but there was something I wanted to say.

First of all, I am working on the chapter. (I want my first one to be good :D)

Second of all, there was a 12-year-old guest (he said it himself) who got angry at me for my bad spelling/grammar.

Stranger, that was not me. I in fact went through the chapters a little before uploading them but I missed a lot. Also, please don't hate for bad spelling or grammar, English is supposed to be one of the hardest language do to the many exceptions and such. There are MANY people that do not natively speak the language. Then there are those who move to a country with another language, even attending school there. It can take a toll on their abilities.

Finally, if you want you can leave suggestions with your reviews but please, no reviews that consist of pure spite but if I one day start typing jus tlik hsi, then you can all hate me to get me back on my feet :)

But remember I care about my grammar :D

Anyway, hope I can get a chapter out soon :P


	8. Chapter 5: Where do you come from?

So once again, I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

I whirled around looking for the source of the noise I wasn't expecting to see a large evil looking black cat, sitting on a table with a glass of split wine beneath it. It blinked mischievously at me before licking it paw in a bored manner.

"Way to go seaweed brain," Clarisse said rolling her eyes. "You now terrorize felines everywhere."

"Shut up!" I said blushing a bit. So sue me! I was a bit on edge, who wouldn't be? I mean honestly, transported to a different world, meeting a talking Dragon, 'higher then thou' elves, and some creatures called Urgals, I had the right to be a bit unnerved!

The lady, Angela, snickered before looking at the cat and say, "Really Solombum? No need to make the boy feel more foolish then he already is, I'm sure you can entertain yourself some other way.

"Why is everyone going after me!" I complained. The group chuckled and the dark skinned lady smiled lightly. "We seem to have traveled rather far from topic." She observed, still smiling.

Annabeth nodded her agreement, looking up from a map of the region, before saying, "You say he's picking on Percy? But he's cat."

But before her question could be answered, they were asked once again, "Where do you come from?"

"We, um..." I managed to get out unsure of what to say (because we were definitely not in the same world as before) when Annabeth came forth and said, "We come from Carvahall."

Eragon and Saphira glanced at each other and then he asked, "Oh then surely you know the butcher, say how is Ralix?"

"He, uh, he's fine the last time I saw him," she lies.

To which Eragon replies: "Oh, really is he? That's good to know because there is no one called Ralix, it's not even a name which means you must be VERY far away from home."

"So now, tell us the truth.

* * *

I'm sorry for he short chapter but I figured I should let this out sooner than later because I've been lay :(

But then I read you reviews and that fired me up and got me to right more! I will try to write more next chapter but I figured you guys deserved this now :D

Then some questions, do you think percy still has the curse of achilles (or whatever it's called) in this new world?

Also do you think they would be able to get through that thick skull of percy's to "read his mind"?

So tell me in the reviews and then we'll see on the majority :D

But remember it's your continued support that keeps me going :)


End file.
